


Chocolate Daze

by The_duke_is_back



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Hange Zoë, M/M, Mates, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Singer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_duke_is_back/pseuds/The_duke_is_back
Summary: Eren goes into heat near his fated partner.His fated partner just so happens to be a grouchy, stressed, vocalist of the band he loves.What could go wrong when they meet right when Eren is about to go into heat?
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 23
Kudos: 438





	1. Autumn Flames

Eren sighed, exhaling into the chilly air.

 _Autumn already_ , he thought.

His heat would be coming up soon. His shoulders slumped at the familiar pang of heat he felt in his stomach. He needed to get home soon if he wanted to take his medication before it started. He began walking forward and caught an unfamiliar scent. He froze.

They smelled like a pine forest after snow. Cold and sharp. The scent stung his nose. He tried to ignore the scent and keep walking but he walked right into a cloud of it. Whoever it belonged to was a strong and healthy alpha. And they were stressed, tired, and, most importantly, pissed off.

Eren staggered at the alpha pheromones went straight to his gut. He crumpled, unable to stand. His heat spiked in his gut, responding loudly to the smell of a healthy, upset alpha. His omega instincts practically screamed at him to help the alpha, to comfort and please them. Eren let out a soft groan of pain.

He knew his heats were difficult but the instincts didn't help. Mostly because they'd only work on one person. He struggled, knowing that whoever was sending the pheromones wouldn't smell him anyway, even if he went into heat. His doctor, a man by the name of Dr Steven, had already informed him that from the tests, they have discovered that as soon as Eren's heat started he would drop off the radar. No one but his fated mate would be able to smell him. If it weren't for the gut wrenching pain, Eren would be able to go about his days like usual.

But it fucking, HURT.

He felt like he was being crushed into a cube and expanding beyond his limits at the same time. His gut would twist and wrench, causing moments of extreme nausea. His chest would feel like he was floating in water one minute and being compressed by steel weights the next. His head would throb and spin so much he couldn't even get up.

He let out a soft whine, pleading for someone to save him from the agony of his heat. No one would. They couldn't because they didn't know what was wrong. They couldn't smell it.

As he struggled to get control of his body and the agony going through it, he was reminded of his first heat. His vision swam and he could almost see his mom again. She'd smiled down at him sadly.

"We just have to deal with it, Eren. We are omegas after all," she crooned softly.

"But it hurts! Mom, please, it hurts!" Eren sobbed, clutching his stomach. His mother gently pulled him closer and crooned to him soothingly. She rocked him back and forth as he sobbed in agony. She'd simply held him until he fell asleep, unable to bear the pain. He'd gotten better at dealing with it, although if it could still incapacitate him as an nineteen year old, it was never going to be easy.

He sobbed softly on the dirt, begging whoever was near to hear him and help him. All he needed was for them to either calm down enough that he could walk-no run home, or carry him home. Eren heard a soft rustle near him. His head became fuzzy as the scent of an alpha washed over him. He could feel his instincts screaming with joy because an alpha had found him. He was confused. His instincts were saying something.

 ** _My alpha_**. He groaned as he felt himself slip into his heat completely. The last thing he heard was,

"Oi, brat, what're you doing?"


	2. Death to Hange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi really hates Hange.  
> Levi's POV

"Are you fucking kidding me, shitty four eyes?!?"

The biting tone in Levi's voice made some of the people near him look at him nervously and steer clear. Levi gritted his teeth in irritation.

This was supposed to be his day off after so **fucking _long_. **He was supposed to be able to rest at home and have a drink or two. Not compose more song lyrics because eyebrows and shitty four eyes couldn't figure out when to quit.

"Sorry, Levi. Erwin signed us up for the concert and we need something new." Hange's voice chuckled from the phone, clearly amused. Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You didn't even try to talk him out of it, did you?" His tone was dangerous and Hange should've picked up on that. Then again, maybe she was purposefully ignoring it.

"Of course not, Levi!" she said cheerfully. Levi very nearly crushed his phone, barely managing to contain himself. He walked swiftly towards the park he had been planning to relax in.

"Cancel it."

"Levi, why?" If Hange had been near him, she would've had his fist in her face faster than she could ask that question. He sighed and sat down. This park wasn't too bad. It was quiet and the red leaves shone in the fading light.

"I'll write new songs but I can't do a concert that week. That's my rut week," he said, referring to the time when alphas have their mating season. He heard an exasperated sigh. He waited for her to speak, knowing she would soon. When she did, it was with the tone of a petulant child.

"Fine. Just get to work." He ended the call and nearly threw his cell phone against a tree. Fucking four eyes! Always signing him up for shit he didn't need. He lay back and pulled out his notebook. He began furiously scribbling and erasing lyrics, unable to concentrate on them because of his frustration. Then he heard a soft groan, almost a plea for help. He put his notebook away and got up, wondering where it had come from.

A soft moan answered that question. He followed the noises and found a brat going into heat on the side of the path. The brat's eyes flashed to him when he heard the sound of Levi's approach.

God **damn** he had gorgeous fucking eyes. A brilliant emerald green that shone in the light, as if hiding their own personal sun behind them. Such a beautiful omega and the first thing Levi said to this deity was,

"Oi brat, what're you doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far without getting bored or annoyed with me, well done. Oh and, thanks.


	3. Now what??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Levi gets to meet a sexy omega who is currently not in his right mind and wants Levi to fuck his brains out.  
> FUCK.  
> What should he do now??  
> Still Levi's POV  
> No Eren POV until he comes out of his heat.

Levi took a step towards the omega, who purred as Levi came closer. Levi froze when he caught the brat's scent.

_Oh FUCK._

The brat smelled like fucking chocolate and caramel. The omega forced himself upright, eyes on Levi and Levi alone. Levi shivered underneath those eyes. It was like a predator had their gaze on him and... _he liked it._

Levi felt his dick twitch as the omega licked his lips. _Fuck._

"Alpha..." the omega crooned, holding his arms out to Levi. Levi was moving before he knew what he was doing. He stepped in and let those arms wrap around him. The omega clung to him, eyes tender and burning with desire.

Levi had dealt with fans who had that same look by turning them in to security but this was different. Now there was no security guard and the kid was in heat. Plus, from the way his arms had locked together behind Levi's head, he didn't have any intention of letting go. He picked the kid up hesitantly, guiltily feeling his cock twitch when the kid gave an excited cry at that, and the omega began rubbing his face along Levi's jaw.

"Alpha..." the omega crooned again. He pulled back to look directly into Levi's eyes. "I want you to _fuck my ass, **hard.**_ "

Levi froze at this declaration. In all honesty, he wasn't opposed. He knew that from how his cock twitched and got harder as the omega began grinding their hips together. The soft moans that the omega released from simply that small amount of friction was driving Levi insane. He growled softly, instinctively, and jolted in shock. Had he seriously just fucking _growled_??

"Alpha..." the omega whispered breathily in his ear. That was right before Levi felt something wet and warm lick the shell of his ear. He jolted and something began nibbling on his earlobe. Levi could feel himself getting hot too. _Shit_. Was his rut coming on?? It was nearly a week early! 

" _ **My**_ omega," Levi hissed possessively, giving the brats ass a few good squeezes, earning a couple of moans. Levi carried the omega to his apartment, not too far from the park, although he did take a couple of back alleyways to prevent anyone from seeing him with an omega in heat.

He checked to see if anyone else would get in their way. Once he was sure they wouldn't he quickly darted up and entered his apartment. Once inside he slammed the omega against the door, both to shut it and to get some needed friction.

The brat moaned in his ear and licked his jaw.

"Please, alpha. I want you inside of me. I _need_ you inside of me." Levi growled in the crook of the omega's neck. He felt the goosebumps rise on the omega's skin. Levi grabbed the omega's shirt and viciously tore it off. He began kissing and sucking marks down the omega's chest, loving how he writhed against him.

"You like that?" Levi murmured huskily against the omega's skin. The omega tilted his head back, exposing his throat in a show of submission.

"Yes...alpha! More!" Levi growled and began tearing the omega's clothes off as he carried him towards the bedroom. Levi managed to slide the pants off his omega before reaching the bedroom. The omega kicked off his socks and shoes. Then when they reached the bedroom, Levi ripped his underwear off. He set the omega on the bed and stared at the glorious sight before him. 

Tanned, golden skin was on display with the only marks being the ones he'd left on the boy. Emerald eyes watched him with awe and desire loud and clear. Fluffy brown hair framed his face. Levi snapped back to focus when the omega moved. The omega spread his legs for Levi, exposing his erect cock and weeping hole. 

Levi smirked and licked his lips.

"Alpha?" the omega whimpered pleadingly.

"I'm going to make you _mine."_ Levi whispered seductively.


	4. Fated Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Smut in this chapter. (if that wasn't obvious from the previous chapter.)  
> Levi and Eren have the time of their lives.

"Yes alpha! Make me yours!" The omega cried pleadingly as Levi leaned down. Levi slipped a finger into his omega's weeping asshole, the smell of the slick leaking down his legs heavy in the air. Levi growled and kissed him. His omega opened his mouth invitingly, inviting Levi to go further.

Levi dipped his tongue passed his lips and couldn't suppress the groan in response to the omega's delicious moan, feeling his omega arch up into his kiss. Levi pulled away.

"I'm going to make sure you know that you're mine," Levi growled against the omega's lips. He slid a second finger into his omega's ass. His omega jolted and moaned loudly. Levi felt his dick twitch at that and knew he was already leaking. He growled and began scissoring his fingers inside his omega. His omega cried out, throwing his head back while looking down at Levi.

Levi quickly slid a third finger into the tight hole to judge his omega's reaction. His omega groaned and bucked upward, desperate for friction on his neglected cock. Levi slowly trailed down his omega's stomach with fluttery kisses while spreading his asshole open further.

"Alpha...?" his omega asked, confused and dazed with pleasure. Levi smirked up at him and kissed the tip of his omega's cock, taking it into his mouth. Immediately his omega jolted, bucking his hips up, moaning loudly, and releasing so many pheromones. It smelled like a candy shop in the bedroom. He could feel the tenseness in his omega.

"Alpha...please...I can't..." Levi took his omega's cock in his mouth. The responding cry was so _fucking arousing._ He wanted to fuck the brunette's brains out then and there. He felt two hands wind through his hair. When he felt them relax slightly, he gave a slow suck. The jolt and resulting cry were almost more than he could take. He wanted to fuck the brunette so badly. Levi pulled off, ignoring the pleading whine that came from his omega.

Levi slipped out of his clothes, unable to hold back any further. He saw the omega's eyes widen as he beheld Levi's thick cock, so much longer and thicker than his own.

"Are you sure you want this?" Levi purred, his voice low and thick with lust. His omega smiled down at him and pulled him back down for a kiss.

"I want everything you can give me, Alpha. I want your thick juicy cock shoved deep in my ass. I want you to ram it into me and never stop," the omega ordered. Levi smirked.

"Something tells me that you'll only be able to last a couple of rounds. However, I'll go for as long as you can." His omega frowned and shifted, aligning his weeping hole with Levi's erect cock.

"Or you could just start moving already," his omega said coyly. Levi raised an eyebrow and grabbed the brunette's hips, thrusting powerfully into him.

"AAH~~~!!!" His omega's loud cry echoed in the small room as Levi continued to pound into his omega, setting a punishing pace. He had every intention of wrecking the gorgeous figure, marking the golden skin, and kissing those luscious lips. Levi changed the angle he was at and thrust deeper, earning a cry.

"Alpha! Th-there! Fuck!!" His omega moaned beautifully for him. Levi's thrusts were harsh and fast, each hitting the brunette's prostrate head on. It felt like heaven in the delicious tightness of his omega's ass, clenching tightly and squeezing his cock in time with his thrusts. 

It was glorious to see how the brunette writhed under him. Tears of pleasure flowed down his cheeks, making silver trails shine in the light. His hands were clenched tightly in the fabric of the sheets and blankets, holding on tight enough that his knuckles turned white.

"A-alpha! I'm...I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum, alpha!" he moaned under Levi. "Please make me cum, alpha!"

"You want to cum, my precious omega? Alright, cum. I don't want you to hurt yourself or be in pain." He jerked his hips into him more forcefully and with a loud cry the omega came. His white fountain sprayed over their stomachs and chests. He panted and Levi thrust deeply one more time before coming inside his omega.

"Are you...pleased...alpha?" the brunette gasped, clearly tired out. Levi smirked and kissed his forehead.

"We're just getting started."


	5. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up from a glorious week of sex and realizes just what he did.  
> Good luck.

Levi yawned and slowly stretched. He felt really good. Like he'd jacked off enough to make up for dealing with shitty glasses and eyebrows. He sighed when he thought about the song lyrics he needed to compose. It was kind of annoying how he did all the work. 

Levi shifted and froze.

_What the fuck is this??_

He slowly pulled back the covers to reveal an omega absolutely covered in hickeys and bite marks. He froze again as the omega shifted, curling closer to him.

"Alpha..." the brat murmured in his sleep. Levi quickly got out of bed. Why in the _hell_ was there an omega in his bed, looking like they'd gone through an orgy for the past week and smelling like chocolate and caramel. Speaking of...

The smell was everywhere. Levi could smell chocolate and caramel on the table, the walls, the door, and _oh fuck the counter!_ He thought back, desperately trying to remember this kid and when he'd brought him in.

"Let's see...last thing I remember was the phone call with four eyes and then the park and..." His eyes widened. The kid had gone into heat there. Levi staggered as the memories from his rut came back to him. He looked at the wall and could almost hear the omega's phantom cries. The sound of flesh smacking flesh on the table. A low seductive purr telling the omega not to cry out to loudly or the neighbors would hear against the door. 

He slowly turned to look at the counter. He could see the omega laying there, splayed out in all his flushed glory telling his alpha to come and have his dinner. And then he'd- _oh god what had he done??_

Levi began pacing nervously and noticed a discarded pair of pants that obviously weren't his. The legs were too long. He hesitantly scooped them up. The chocolate and caramel smell practically poured off them. He checked in the pockets and got lucky. An ID!

"Eren Jaeger, nineteen years old, omega." A sinking feeling set in Levi's stomach. He had fucked a male omega without prior consent. He had effectively raped and possibly impregnated the omega. While it was true that he'd wanted it, judging from his pleas and attitude, he'd been under the influence of his heat and therefore it could not be counted as actual consent.

Levi began to panic, wondering what he was going to do now. 

If this got out to the press that L from Soaring Wings had fucked an unwilling omega in his heat...publicity would go from positive to negative in the blink of an eye. Not to mention that even if all that happened was he got hatred from fans, he would still likely face a lawsuit from the kid himself. And _oh fuck_ what if he'd gotten the brat pregnant?!? The kid was eleven years younger than him!! Levi began pacing again, worried and freaking out.

Any stress he may have gotten rid of during his rut had been swiftly returned. Yet somehow...

When he looked at the brat he couldn't help but feel gentle towards him. Almost as though he'd found the thing or person he'd treasure for the rest of his life.

He shook his head. That was only his alpha instincts talking! Once the brat woke up, he'd be in for it for sure. He began pacing again and froze as he heard a low groan from the bed.

"What the? Where am I?" Eren asked. Eren's emerald eyes met Levi's steel and both froze, like deer in the headlights.


	6. Regaining consciousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren POV (FINALLY!!)  
> It's finally time for Eren to wake up from the effects of his heat and face the consequences.  
> He technically brought it on himself.

"What the? Where am I?" Eren asked, confused. 

The apartment he was in was mostly clean, aside from some clothes tossed haphazardly onto the floor. It smelled of chocolate and caramel, so most likely he'd spent the week there. Eren tried to move and winced. He looked down at himself.

_What the fuck??_

Eren was covered in hickeys and bite marks, as if an alpha had claimed him during his heat. His hips and ass hurt and he was nude. 

Eren began to whimper. He was frightened and confused. He didn't know where he was, how he'd gotten there, what had happened to his clothes, and for that matter, what had happened to _him._

It also didn't help that stressful and anxious pheromones were filling the air around him, only increasing his panic levels. Eren began to hyperventilate, curling up in the blankets. Almost as soon as he began to release panicked whimpers someone was there. 

"Hey, hey, shh. It's okay, Eren. You're alright. I'm sorry, I know you're confused and frightened but you have to calm down. Can you do that for me?" someone asked. Eren looked up and was shocked. L from Soaring Wings was crouched in front of him, looking concerned and worried. About Eren. It was almost a dream come true.

Soaring Wings was a popular band that had come out of nowhere. The vocalist was L, someone who was cool and had a good voice. On guitar was H, a smug seeming woman. E was on the percussion, always fierce in everything he did. M was on synthesizers or any other needed equipment. Altogether they combined into a crashing symphony of sound, music rising and falling with each beat. They were Eren's favorite band. Which begged the question.

**_Why_ ** _was L here and trying to comfort Eren??_

"L??" Eren whispered. He saw L freeze.

"So...you're a fan, I take it?" L asked. Eren nodded. L sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "That makes this awkward."

"What do you mean? For that matter, how do you know my name?" Eren was getting worried. L was acting guilty and Eren didn't remember telling him his name. L sighed in response to Eren's questions. Then he bowed from the waist down.

"I sincerely apologize." 

Eren tilted his head in confusion.

"For what?" He asked. L looked up at him, still bowing.

"I came across you beginning your heat and spent your heat with you. I have no excuse, although, you did smell really good." Eren froze at that.

His mind began processing what L was saying. So Eren had spent his heat here...with an alpha he admired...that never lead to anything good. And now L was apologizing-

Eren stiffened.

 _Wait. Did he say I_ _**smelled**_ _really good?_

"What did I smell like?" He asked quickly. He could tell by L's glance that he didn't understand what Eren was going on about.

"You smelled like chocolate and caramel...why?" Eren's eyes went wide. L had smelled him. L had been able to smell him in his _heat._ That could only mean...

"We need to see my doctor. Immediately." Eren's voice was sharp and decisive. L frowned.

"I understand your concern for pregnancy but there's not a high chance of you coming up positive yet. Besides, at this point if you chose to you could go out anytime you like." Eren shook his head insistently.

"No. **We** need to go to my doctor. Now." His voice booked no argument as he stiffly got out of bed and pulled on some of L's shirts. He couldn't see his anywhere. The pants were too short but they would work for temporary measures. The sleeves were too long a drooped over his hands. Eren went out and grabbed his ID, tugging L with him.

"Eren, calm down," L pleaded. Eren snatched the car keys off the counter and went out to the parking lot. He made the car blink it's lights and spotted it immediately. 

It was a sleek black car, clearly expensive and high quality. Eren dragged L over and opened the passenger door, shoving him in. He locked that side and came over to the drivers side, quickly getting in. He started the car and took off, barely obeying the speed limit. He reached the doctor's office in record time. He got out and pulled L with him. 

It was clear that L was confused and more than a little worried about Eren's behavior. Eren ignored that and went in.

"Is Dr Steven here??" he asked the receptionist. She smiled at him.

"Eren, good to see you. Yes, he's in his office. Do you need him for something?" Eren nodded. She pointed at the hallway, a welcoming smile on her face. "Go on. We were all worried when you didn't show up like normal."

L glanced between her and Eren, clearly confused. Eren pulled him into Dr Steven's office. The man was tall and had blonde hair to match with his gentle brown eyes.

"Ah, Eren. I was wondering where you were. Were you okay? Who's this? A new friend?" 

"He smelled me. In my heat." Eren said like it was a major discovery. As if smelling an omega in their heat wasn't completely normal. Dr Steven's eyes widened and he turned to L.

"Sir, do you mind if I take a blood sample?" L pulled back slightly.

"Why? What's going on?" he demanded, pheromones telling how uneasy he felt. Eren tugged on his sleeve and L looked down at him.

"Please?"

L couldn't say no to those pleading eyes. He sighed and held out his arm, rolling up his sleeve for Dr Steven to draw the blood from. Dr Steven did this quickly and inserted it into an analyzer. Data and numbers began flashing across the computer screen.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" L asked. Eren sighed. 

"I suppose I should, shouldn't I?" L nodded.

Eren leaned back against the wall.

"I'm not a normal omega. My scent...particularly my scent in heat...is unable to be recognized by most people." L tilted his head in confusion. He could smell the brat right now. Eren smelled like a forest after rain; damp, but not unpleasant.

"So then, how did I smell you?" he asked. Eren frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Eren's not doing a very good job of explaining so I'll take over. We only have a few more seconds before the results come in." Dr Steven interrupted. L turned to him. "Eren has a special constitution. He can only be smelled by one person in his heat. That person is supposed to be his fated partner which is why he was so eager to get you in here."

"His fated partner?" L repeated. Eren watched L closely. L didn't seem opposed to it, although he had a pretty good poker face. 

"Yes. That's why this test is necessary. We need to find out if our previous tests were wrong or if you're actually his fated partner." Dr Steven turned back to the computer screen and checked through it.

"Well? What are the results?" Eren asked, voice nearly breaking. The doctor turned back to them, face serious.

"The results are positive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thanks for making it this far. I'm shocked anyone was actually able to wait. However, I'm glad if you did.


	7. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does "The results are positive." mean?  
> Let's find out.  
> Levi's POV

Levi noted that as soon as the doctor said that, Eren slumped and went limp. What did the results mean?

He looked back to the doctor and noticed that he was smiling.

"Congratulations you two, you're fated mates. Did you know that this is actually less common than being struck by lightning three times within five minutes? You are very lucky to have found each other." Levi's eyes went huge.

He and Eren were fated mates?? How was that even possible? What had he, Levi Rivalle Ackerman, done to deserve suck a beautiful fated mate?? Levi felt something wrap around his waist and felt something press against his side. He looked down.

Eren had buried his face in Levi's shirt, arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Levi could feel something warm and wet through his shirt. He hesitantly, slowly reached down and stroked Eren's hair. He stroked it in long soothing motions to calm the overwhelmed omega. Eren looked up with tears in his eyes and a warm smile on his face. 

"I'm so glad I found you," Eren whispered. Levi pulled Eren onto his lap and nuzzled his face into the soft brown hair.

"More like _I'm_ so lucky to have you," Levi responded. The doctor let them cuddle a moment longer before clearing his throat.

"So you are..?" Levi realized that he hadn't even introduced himself to the doctor yet. He'd been to concerned with why Eren was acting so oddly and then with the realization that he and Eren were fated mates.

"Oh, my apologies for the late introduction. I'm Levi Ackerman. Nice to meet you." The doctor nodded. 

"No apologies necessary. I'm just glad that you and Eren found each other. I've always wished that he would find the person meant for him. Now then, if you don't mind, I have a meeting in a couple of minutes so I have to ask you to leave. You're welcome to come back if you think that something's wrong, but I really do have to get to that meeting." Levi nodded and scooped his mate into his arms. Eren purred with contentment and clung to his shirt. Levi carried him out like that.

He noticed the sweet looks the nurses gave them as they passed and the tender croons of other long term patients. Clearly, Eren was a familiar sight here. And it looked like he was well loved. Levi gently set Eren in the passenger seat, shivering to remember the wild drive to the hospital. Levi climbed in the front seat and carefully drove back to his apartment. When he got there he heard a racket. He climbed out and Eren followed.

Someone was pounding on his door, attracting odd looks from the neighbors. Levi's eyes narrowed as he noticed the three familiar figures. He climbed the stairs behind them.

Shitty four eyes was too busy pounding on the door and calling for him to open up for her to actually notice him. Mike and Erwin were busy staring at her in a mixture of amusement and concern. He got within three feet of them before he spoke up.

"Boo," he said. He noticed Erwin and Mike jump as Hange whirled.

"Where have you been you idiot?!! We couldn't get in contact with you all through last week!" she scolded. He dodged her attempt at a hug and stepped back, looking towards Eren.

"I was a little distracted," he purred smugly. Eren flushed and hid behind him, peering at his coworkers curiously. They stared at him too before Hange broke the silence.

"Levi! You didn't tell us you were dating anyone, let alone someone as cute as him!" Hange scolded.

"I wasn't," Levi chuckled. Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Then why does he seem so attached to you?" Erwin asked. Levi rolled his eyes, stepping past them to unlock the door.

"Because we're fated mates." 

The silence was tangible. He felt Eren's hands tighten almost imperceptibly in his shirt. He unlocked the door and swung it open, leading the way into his house. The others followed and Eren quickly put Levi between him and the others. Levi sighed and sat down on the couch, pulling Eren onto his lap, and watching the others.

"What? I know you're dying to ask something."

It was Hange who burst first. Not unusual with her.

"You found your fated mate??? I'm so envious!! You lucky bastard!" Even though she spoke like she was upset, she was clearly ecstatic. She was eager and watched the two of them with stars in her eyes. Erwin cracked and smile and Mike nodded. Levi sighed.

"I suppose I should introduce you all since you don't know each other. Eren, meet Hange, Erwin, and Mike. Mike's the one with the mustache, Erwin has the huge eyebrows, and Hange is the shitty four eyes." Hange pouted at that.

"Is that really how you should introduce a good friend to your fated mate?" she asked teasingly. Eren smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Eren Jaeger. I hope we can get along!" he said quickly. Erwin took Eren's hand in his own and smiled down at him.

"I hope we get along too, Eren. Please look after Levi, as we are putting him in your care. He's hopeless when it comes too looking after anyone so take care of him," Erwin said. Levi nearly growled. Erwin made it sound like Levi was incapable of looking after himself. He'd lasted this long alone, hadn't he?

"Of course! I'll do my best to make him happy!" Eren said with a determined look on his face.

Levi covered his eyes and his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

 _He's too fucking **cute**_!! Levi couldn't deal with the overload of adorableness. Hange grinned at him knowingly. She knew he had a soft spot for cute things. She tugged on Erwin's jacket to get his attention.

"Well, we should let the young couple go for tonight. Oh but Levi? I expect all the juicy details. Be ready because I will get them, even if I have to hunt you like a blood hound." They left quickly after that, leaving the two together. Levi sighed and glanced down at Eren. He was shocked by how Eren looked. Eren was bright pink, as though he were thinking of something embarrassing. Levi put a hand on Eren's forehead.

"You okay?" Eren looked up at him and thought for a moment on how to answer the question.

"I think it just finally sunk in that I found my fated mate. I thought that I would be alone forever, unable to get a partner who was willing to deal with an omega that didn't smell when they were in heat. So...now that I've found you..." Eren looked down and his shoulders began shaking. Levi didn't know how to deal with this. What was wrong?? He saw two silver drops flash in the light and he knelt down to look at Eren.

Eren was crying.

"Eren??" Levi asked, worried. Eren took Levi's hands and held them tightly in his own.

"Please don't leave me, Levi. I-I don't want to lose you now that I've finally, _finally_ found you!" Eren's tears made sense now. He was afraid of Levi leaving him alone. Levi reached up and held him, pulling Eren's face into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay Eren. I'm not going to abandon you. I would never abandon you. You mean too much to me," Levi crooned gently as he stroked his sobbing mate's hair. Eren sniffled and drew back to look at him.

"Promise?" he asked, tender and weak. When Levi looked at the delicate omega before him, he had one thought.

_Beautiful._

It was the delicate beauty of glass, the appearance of something that could shatter at any moment. Levi held Eren close.

"I promise, Eren."


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What now?  
> Eren's POV

Eren exhaled, breath clouding in the frosty evening.

 _It's winter at last, huh?_ He thought with a small smile. It'd been two months since he and Levi had been announced as fated mates. Eren had felt extremely happy that he had gotten Levi, that Levi was his.

That annoying doubt that Levi might grow tired of him or leave hadn't gone away though. For two months he'd been waiting for Levi to declare that he was kicking Eren out, sick of him and all his annoying habits. Like always singing along to Levi's songs when making dinner or breakfast. Or saying no to sex every Friday evening. Or never seeming comfortable around his friends.

Eren sighed again and looked around. Somehow this park had become his favorite. Probably because this was where he'd met Levi. His heat would be starting again soon, just like then. Why had Levi asked him to meet him here? 

Eren heard the crunching of feet on snow and turned around, smiling at Levi as the raven came up from behind. Levi seemed perfectly at home in the white and silver environment with the sun dying in the west. His black hair stood out sharply against the snow, as did his slim but powerful frame, emphasized by the skin tight long sleeve black shirt he was wearing. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you cold, Levi?" he teased, knowing perfectly well that Levi wasn't. Levi rolled his eyes.

"It'd take more than this to make me cold and you know it. Besides, if I'm anywhere near you, you know that I can never cool down." Eren laughed at this. He loved Levi. Loved him more than anyone else. Even if Levi left him, he'd never forget him. He'd always love him. Levi smiled at him.

"Eren, I have something I want to ask you." Eren turned his attention to Levi.

"What is it?"

Levi knelt on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket, opening it to face Eren.

"Eren Jaeger, will you marry me?" Eren's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around Levi's neck tightly. He heard the snap of the box shutting.

"Yes! Of course I will! I love you, Levi!" Levi kissed Eren sweetly, lips gently pressing together. Eren felt hot and happy.

"Shall we go home then? You're starting to smell like chocolate." Eren flushed but nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go home, Levi." When they got back home it was almost a mad dash for the bedroom. Clothes were quickly discarded and hands roamed over skin, ivory and golden alike. When Levi began to tease and prepare Eren, Eren moaned loudly in annoyance.

"Levi. Just fuck me already. I don't want to wait any longer. We both know that I've been stretched enough from previous nights of sex. Please just get inside me already!" Levi growled at this comment and gripped his lover's hips.

"It might hurt, Eren." Eren rolled his eyes. He reached over to the nightstand and took a swig of the beer that had been left there. It wasn't normal for alcohol to be left in the house but every now and then the two drank together. Eren kissed Levi passionately, letting Levi drink the beer straight from his mouth. Levi pulled away, gasping for air.

"What was that for?" he asked. Eren smirked and ground his hips down teasingly on the tip of Levi's cock.

"You're easier to seduce when you're slightly intoxicated." Levi growled and devoured Eren's lips again, thrusting into him quickly. The resulting moan had him pounding into Eren's hole, desperate for him to make that sound more.

He wasn't disappointed.

Every thrust was met with a moan of pleasure or a plea for more, for Levi to go deeper. Levi shifted his angle and rammed further into Eren, finding his sweet spot on the first try.

"AH! Levi! More!! Right there~!" Eren gasped. Levi licked Eren's throat and bit down, marking him, claiming Eren as his. Eren came right after that and bit into Levi's neck too, making sure it was known that Levi was claimed. They slowed down after Levi came.

"I...love you...Levi..." Eren panted. Levi kissed him softly.

"I know, Eren. I know."

After about six weeks Eren came out of bed feeling nauseous. He slowly staggered into the kitchen where Levi was making breakfast.

"Morning Eren," Levi said cheerfully. Eren nodded, distracted by how his stomach rolled at the smell of the eggs Levi was scrambling. He sat down and Levi brought him a plate. Levi frowned as he watched Eren accept it and begin eating. Something was off. Eren smelled funny. 

Eren bit into the eggs and as soon as he swallowed them, his stomach revolted. Eren's eyes widened and he bolted for the bathroom, letting the chair crash to the floor behind him. He quickly vomited it up, his body attempting to get rid of the substance.

"Eren?!? Are you alright??" Levi asked, rushing to his omega. Levi stroked Eren's back as he retched into the toilet. After a couple of minutes, Eren was finished. He wiped his mouth, flushed, and rinsed his mouth out.

"Maybe we should see a doctor," Eren croaked, throat burning from the remaining stomach acid. He washed it down and tried to get rid of it. They drove to the hospital.

"Eren, is there something you're not telling me?" Levi asked as they drove there.

"I haven't been sleeping well and my nipples hurt. They also seem slightly more bloated than usual," Eren confessed. They pulled in. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long as Dr Steven quickly came to check Eren out. 

He listened to their story with the eggs and the symptoms Eren was displaying. He also commented on the scent change. Levi confirmed that he'd noticed it start about four weeks ago. Dr Steven nodded.

"I think I know what this is. The scent change is one of the easiest ways to tell but you may want to check just in case." They stared at him.

"Check what?" Eren asked. Dr Steven stared at him.

"Eren, these symptoms all point to one thing."

"And that is?" Levi asked nervously. Dr Steven smiled, like whatever this was, was a good thing.

"Pregnancy!"


	9. Aftermath of the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait. What??  
> Levi's POV

"He's...pregnant??" Levi asked in shock. Dr Steven nodded. He searched around in his cupboard and pulled a box out. He handed it to Eren.

"If you want to check, here's a pregnancy test, the instructions are on the box. I understand it's your first time finding out you're pregnant?" Levi nodded for Eren who seemed to shocked to answer. Dr Steven nodded. Eren got up with the pregnancy test and left. Dr Steven grabbed Levi's wrist before he could follow.

"You should probably stay here. He might want a moment alone to see. I know if I were in his shoes I wouldn't want anyone following me." Levi growled in irritation. He wanted to be with his mate. He wanted to be there to comfort him no matter the results. They waited ten minutes and then Eren came back. There were tears in his eyes as he looked at Levi. Levi stood.

"Eren?" Eren threw himself at Levi, who caught him.

"Levi!" Eren clung to him, desperately stabilizing himself on Levi as if his world were crumbling and Levi was the only thing not shattering. "We-we're going to be parents Levi! What do I do??" 

Levi could tell from Eren's pheromones that he was elated and afraid. Eren had mentioned wanting to raise a family before but he had also mentioned how he wasn't sure he could.

Levi hugged Eren closer.

"It's alright, Eren. You don't have to worry. I'm here, Dr Steven is here, we're all here for you Eren. It'll be fine. You're definitely not the first male omega to have kids so we know you can make it through this. You'll be alright. Not to mention, I'll be with you every step of the way. Okay Eren?" Levi looked into his distressed mates eyes, flooding the room with calming, happy pheromones. Slowly, Eren nodded.

"Okay...I think...I think I can do this."

Thirty six weeks later.

"I can't do this! It hurts!!" Eren sobbed, fists clenched in the blankets. Levi stroked his mates hair, crooning softly.

"It's okay Eren. Just push. You're doing great, just calm down and push," Levi encouraged. Eren however was in pain and stressed out so he didn't take encouragement all that well.

"Stay calm?? How the **fuck** am I supposed to stay calm?? I'm pushing a full grown human out of a hole that people aren't supposed to come out of! How in the **hell** do you think I can stay calm?!!" Eren bit back. His rant was cut short as another contraction racked his frame, forcing the baby further out. Eren cried out in pain, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

Levi could barely stand to see his mate like this. It almost made him want to drag the baby out by force. However, that would mean leaving Eren's side and he couldn't do that when he was clearly needed up there to keep Eren stable.

After about nine hours the baby was born. It came out and Eren slumped back. Levi didn't know who to attend to, Eren or the baby. Dr Steven was holding the baby and since he was a medical staff member, Levi figured it was safe with him for the time being. 

He brushed sweaty bangs out of Eren's eyes and watched as they flickered open. His heart throbbed as he saw those brilliant green orbs. Eren was awake. Eren was okay.

"Levi...?" Eren whispered. Levi nodded and pressed his forehead against Eren's.

"I'm here, Eren. I'm right here." Eren nodded.

"And...and the baby?" Eren's eyes were hopeful and worried. Had he thought his first child would be a stillborn or something?

"He's right here, Eren," Dr Steven said, raising the figure he'd wrapped in white cloths. He carefully handed the baby to Eren, who held him up. The baby opened it's eyes and scowled at them. Eren laughed.

"He's got your face!" he teased to Levi. Levi chuckled and looked at the baby.

"But he's got your eyes." It was true. The baby had inky black hair, pale ivory skin, and bright emerald eyes. 

"What should we call him?" Eren asked. Levi shrugged. He honestly hadn't thought of any names.

"I don't know...Brat?" he suggested. Eren smacked his arm.

"We can't call him that, that's what you call me!" Levi rolled his eyes.

 ** _That's_** _what he gets upset about?_ Levi thought. He thought on it for a couple more minutes.

"What about Sora?" Eren looked up at him.

"You mean 'sky'?" Levi nodded. 

"You love your freedom and the sky so...I figured sky would work." Eren seemed to be considering it. Then he nodded.

"It's a good name. He'll always carry a piece of freedom no matter where he is. And he'll be like a fallen piece of the heavens to us, our little sky shard." Eren kissed Sora's forehead. A few minutes later they were both asleep. Levi looked down, eyes filled with love for his wife and child.

"And we'll always be together. My little sky shard and my brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well finally! I thought I would never finish this thing! I hope you like what I named the child, I couldn't really think of anything else to call him. It was fun though and if you made it this far, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction. Not totally sure how to go about this. I like the story (wouldn't have posted it otherwise) and I hope you do too.


End file.
